A love story
by Leetah14
Summary: A short love story between Ron and Hermione. Ron catches Hermione and Vicktor Krum kissing. What does he do about it? I know I suck at summeries and the chapters are short, sorry. Complete. Rated PG13 to be save
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story**

Chapter One

Ron was walking along the corridor, not even paying attention to where he was going.

"I can't believe it. Krum, Victor Krum, of all people. I mean, I know he's an international Quidditch player, but I didn't think Hermione cared about that. I can't believe she kissed him. What makes it worse is that I believed that Divination vision. There's no way Hermione and I could ever be together."

Meanwhile, Hermione pushed Krum away.

"Victor, what are you doing?"

He stared at her, "I vas kissing you."

Hermione frowned, "I thought you understood. I care for you very much, you're a dear friend. But my heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry."

She couldn't bear the pained look on his face, so she turned and walked away.

Suddenly, he called after her, "Who does your heart belong to? I keep secret."

She stopped but didn't turn around, "Ron Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Unity." Ron muttered to the Fat Lady.

He entered and walked to his dormitory, ignoring all greetings. He sat on his four poster with the curtains hiding him.

"Ron?" it was Harry's voice calling him.

Ron didn't answer.

"You might as well answer; I know you're awake because I've pretended to be asleep too." Harry said irritably.

Ron sighed and pulled back the curtains, allowing Harry entrance.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

Ron groaned and laid his head in his hands, "Krum. Why can't he go out with a fan? Why'd he take my Hermione?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Your Hermione?"

Ron turned red, "Er, well you see, uh…"

Harry flashed a smile at Ron, "So, what about Krum?"

Ron grimaced, "I was looking for Hermione and I caught her and Krum in the middle of a snogging session."

"And?"

"And nothing. I left as soon as I saw it."

Harry looked puzzled, "But you've never had a hope of being with her before. Why now?"

Ron looked ashamed, "Because in our last Divination class, I had a vision. I saw Hermione, telling me that she loved me back and wanted to be with me forever. Like the fool that I am, I believed it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry bit his lip. He was dying to say, "Ron, she's crazy about you. But she thinks you only like her as a friend. She doesn't want to rock the boat of our friendship. And I can't tell either one of you without breaking one promise or another."

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by Ron, "Harry, why are you biting you lip? What's wrong with you?"

The black haired boy shrugged, "Nothing. Just thinking."

Ron dismissed it, being to wound up in his own problems, and fell silent.

After a moment Harry said, "Have you ever thought about talking to her about your feelings? I think you should. Don't leave this jealousy of Krum out either. Because you can't deny, that's what this is."

Ron looked alarmed, "What! No way! I can't tell her my feelings, she'd hate me!'

Harry stood up, shouting, "She wouldn't! She's one of your best friends! Besides, you might find out that she has something to tell you as well."

Ron looked at him quizzically, "There's no way. But… maybe… I don't know, we'll see. I might."

Later, Ron went down to the Common Room and found Hermione curled up on a chair doing homework. He thought of Harry's words, took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hi Hermione.'

She looked up and smiled, "Hi Ron."

"So… what is Krum going to do after school?"

Hermione eyed him with a puzzled expression, "What's with this newfound interest, Ronald?"

He answered without thinking, "Well, I figured after that kiss yesterday, that you two were getting pretty serious. So, I decided to find out a little bit about the guy who has my girl's affection."

"RONALD WEASLEY! Were you spying on me!" she screamed.

"No I…"

"How dare you! And what do you mean, 'your girl'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ron turned red but shouted back, "What do you know! I was just looking for you; I walked in on that encounter." He was to angry now to know exactly what he was saying.

"So! You didn't have to assume anything!"

"Well that'd be easier if I hadn't wanted you since first year! That divination vision raised my hopes!"

Hermione stared at him, "What vision."

Ron groaned, "Damn, what have I said. I had a vision in Divination. You told me that you loved me and that you wanted to be with me forever. It raised hopes that I never thought I could have."

"You love me?" Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded, ashamed. His shame quickly changed to astonishment as she threw her arms around him. That lasted only a moment before he returned her embrace tightly.

"I love you.' She whispered against his ear.

Ron said nothing. He didn't need to. Gently, he lifted her chin and their lips met.

**THE END**


End file.
